


Breaking the Mold

by imagined_haven



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagined_haven/pseuds/imagined_haven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaila didn’t just break the mold that fit the average person who approached Nyota, she shattered it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Mold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Phenomena](https://archiveofourown.org/works/97322) by [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock). 



> I neither own nor pretend to own Star Trek or any of its characters. This fic, as shown elsewhere, is based on another fic, and I highly recommend reading that one as well. :)
> 
> beta-read by bandearg_rois

Nyota Uhura sighed internally and took a shot, head tipping back. Really, was it that hard to find someone that met her standards around here?

Truthfully, she guessed coming to a bar and expecting the men who approached her to actually take the time to get to know her before deciding they’d be going home together was a bit naive. However, she felt she deserved better than a man sidling up to her, leaning in so she could smell the alcohol on his breath, and asking, “Hey, gorgeous, you single?”

Glancing around the bar, her eyes briefly landed on a table in the back of the bar. The table itself was unremarkable, probably the cheapest the owner could buy without sacrificing the look of the room, but it was the pair sitting at the table who had caught her gaze.

There, her roommate was holding a conversation with Jim Kirk, one of a string of men who’d thought she’d like nothing more than to be theirs for the night. Internally rolling her eyes, she looked away, refocusing on the bar before her. She knew Gaila considered Kirk a friend, though Nyota didn’t care for him much, and simply hoped that Kirk wasn’t feeding Gaila the same lines she’d been given.

The scrape of a chair against the floor caught her attention then, and she turned back around. Gaila had stood, but instead of irritation a determined look spread across her delicate and admittedly lovely features, from the glint in her blue eyes to the tiny smirk playing on her lips. Confidently, the Orion she shared her room with strode up to the bar, hips swaying as if she knew she was rapidly becoming the center of the bar’s attention. However, those blue eyes remained locked on Nyota, never once glancing to either side to confirm the presence of the gazes she must have felt on her.

Gaila gracefully slid onto the stool beside her, finally glancing away and up at the bartender as she announced, “Her shot’s on me.”

The bartender nodded and soon they both had another shot. Once more, Gaila’s blue eyes slid over Nyota with a flicker of heat before looking away as she took her shot. Nyota felt the first touches of that heat herself as the dim lighting of the bar played across a fine dusting of glitter over the tops of Gaila’s breasts. She arched her eyebrows, hoping that Gaila’s expertise in seduction meant she wasn’t about to be treated to another cheesy line. She’d had enough of those to last her a lifetime by this point.

As soon as Gaila’s attention was back on her, Nyota took her own shot, taking a moment to appreciate Gaila’s taste and her vendetta against the cheap stuff. Deliberately she glanced at Gaila without meeting the light blue eyes she knew were fixed on her, letting a wicked smile slowly develop on her face. Gaila knew what she was doing. She wasn’t standing too close, a point that men in particular seemed to get wrong all the time. She was expertly playing the room, calling attention to herself with where and how she stood, with the way she acted, and certainly not with a line. She had said only four words, and none of them had formed a lewd joke Nyota was supposed to enjoy.

Nyota knew she was attractive. She knew exactly what everyone who approached her wanted. On occasion she just wasn’t interested, and that was all right, but she appreciated sex just as much as they did. What she didn’t appreciate was the way many of them went about it. A potential bedmate immediately lost that standing in her eyes when he (or the more-than-occasional she) pulled out a pickup line because he had nothing witty or clever of his own to say. Any heat she felt from their gazes transformed from lust to irritation at signs of a sense of entitlement, at the first implication that he or she _deserved_ to have sex with her, no matter their looks or personality. More than anything, Nyota despised the expectation, the reassurance that of course she wanted nothing more than to go home with one of them for the night. Even if she had up until that point, she instantly felt any interest dissipate when she noticed it.

Gaila wasn’t like that, though. She didn’t just break the mold that fit the average person who approached Nyota, she shattered it, melting down the pieces and reforming them in her image with the heat flowing between them. She didn’t fall into the pitfalls others had encountered in the past, instead dancing her way around them with her fluid grace and the light honesty of her approach. Even though Gaila hadn’t yet opened her mouth to say what she was after, Nyota knew she would say yes. They would be going home together, and not only because they happened to live in the same room.

She guessed most people would feel at least a little awkward thinking the thoughts she was about her roommate. However, Gaila’s bright, fun-loving nature ensured that she wouldn’t let that happen if she had anything to say about it, and Nyota knew better than to let a night of mutual pleasure get in the way of the rest of their relationship.

Finally Gaila stepped forward slightly, still not in Nyota’s personal space, and spoke, her voice a heated murmur. “I want to have sex with you.”

Nyota took a moment to look her over again, eyes skimming from the red hair she’d left curling around her shoulders, over the graceful curves of her breasts, and lingering a moment on her hips before returning her gaze to Gaila’s eyes. “I’d like that, too,” she replied.

As she stood she shifted closer, her breasts almost but not quite brushing Gaila’s. She knew they were the center of attention; she could feel the eyes on them. She also knew what a sight the two of them must have been making, and maybe in another life she would’ve closed the distance between them, just to see what kind of reactions they could elicit from the crowd. Instead, though, came the intense feeling that what was to pass was to pass between them and them alone, and she turned and walked out of the bar, feeling Gaila staying close to her. They would have their night, and anyone else could only guess at what was going on.


End file.
